The Windhelm Letters
}} Locations Skyrim *Angeline's Aromatics, Solitude, on a low table. *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in the Arcanaeum. *The Bards College in Solitude, middle floor, in a bookcase. *Blacksmith Quarters, Windhelm, on a bookshelf. *Blue Palace in Solitude. *Broken Oar Grotto, on a shelf. *Cragwallow Slope, on a bookshelf upstairs in the main cavern. *Dragonsreach Jarl's Quarters, on a bookshelf in one of the rooms below the steward's room. *Erikur's House, Solitude, on a table on the upper floor. *Hlaalu Farm, on a bookshelf. *Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, Whiterun, on the bottom shelf of a bookcase in Vilkas' room. *Behind the counter in the Moorside Inn in Morthal. *Nightgate Inn *The Scorched Hammer, Riften: upstairs, on the left bookshelf. *Vittoria Vici's House, Solitude, on a bookshelf. Contents Page 1 The following transcribed letters were recovered from a strongbox found after a fire consumed a house in Solitude in the early part of the 3rd Era. Nobody by the addressed name lived at the home, and it is unknown how long the family had owned the strongbox. The letters are believed to be written during the reign of Jarl Elgryr the Unminded, who ruled Windhelm in the Second Era - Page 2 - and about whom few other records are extant. Page 3 My dearest Thessalonuis, I hope this letter reaches you, and finds you well. It is getting more difficult to find paper within the city, but I still save the scraps sent by the city's tax agents. I hope you don't mind a household reckoning on the reverse of this. Windhelm remains as cold as -'' Page 4 ''- ever, but nothing compared to the heart of her king. Smoke and revelry rise from the palace daily, while we have little wood or coal to keep the chill off. I fear for the little ones, but they're so brave, having never known any other kind of life. We all speak to you daily, and hope that we may come to see you soon Yours, Reylia Page 5 Page 6 Dear Thessalonuis, Your last message arrived safely, but the promised gold mentioned did not. When I mentioned this to the courier, she shrugged and turned to the door with no other word. While bearing, I would caution you to not trust that particular woman again. Page 7 The minds of the city grow numb with cold and silence. We starve, and the unminded one makes no appearance, no speech, nothing to succor his people. His wizard has been walking the streets of the city at odd hours, visiting homes. I saw him paint some horrid symbol on one door -- it dripped like blood before vanishing like sand in the wind. The next dawn, nobody who lived there still drew breath. I am a friend to one of the scullery maids who was sent to clean out the house. She described the most horrible things to me and the children, but I will spare you the details. The worst of it is, that was a house that supported the king. If that's what happens to his friends, what will be the fate of the rest of us? But don't let this shift your mind from its important -'' Page 8 ''- tasks. We all know you work to free us, and pray for your success and swift return. Love, Reylia Page 9 This next letter was scribbled onto a piece of cloth with what appears to be charcoal. Thess., I hope you didn't actually ... illegible .. efforts are important, but our sufferings must remain .. illegible ...'' retaliation can be swift and terrible. If you no longer care for me, at least think of your ... illegible .... Love Always, R'' Page 10 Page 11 Dear Thessalonius, '' ''Weeks go by and we have no word from Solitude. I tell the children that you're simply very busy, but it's getting harder to make excuses for you. If you can no longer send money (and I understand, smuggling anything of value into the city has become a fool's errand), at least send word that you still live and work for the -'' Page 12 ''- freedom of Windhelm. As regards your issue that I mentioned previously, worry not. With food shortages being what they are, I have removed it from my concerns. Always yours, Reylia Page 13 My dearest Thessalonius, It was good to hear from you at last. Please forgive the rantings of a starving mind. We have at last depleted the basement stores of food, even with the strictest rationing. I see the little ones' faces growing thin and my heart weeps for them. They are, in some ways, brave. I think they're looking after me -'' Page 14 ''- moreso then I them. Please come home. I strongly desire to look upon your face.—R Page 15 Papa, Ma said to write you, so we love and miss you. Ma is tired a lot, but has lots of visitors, so we are being good and '' .'' Love, Stessl and Shapl Page 16 Thessalonius, I don't have much time. The city has finally broken. The gates of the palace will not keep us out. The storming begins soon. I have gathered those who still have a spirit to live, and we are taking our own fortunes to hand. I hope to see you on the other side of this. Pray for us as we once prayed for you. Page 17 Your Reylia Appearances * de:Die Windhelm-Briefe es:Las cartas de Ventalia fr:Les lettres de Vendeaume pl:Listy z Wichrowego Tronu ru:Письма из Виндхельма